creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Mein Tag in Disneyland
Geräusche rollender Räder. Das Kreischen von Jugendlichen. Ein kalter Wind erfasst meinen Körper. Streicht meine Haare, erfüllt mich. „Hey Steffen?“, höre ich jemanden meinen Namen rufen. Ich drehe mich um. Marie steht vor mir. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar fließt ihre Schultern herunter und legt sich auf ihren Unterarmen ab. Ihre Lippen beben vor Freude. „Ilir und Sarah warten schon auf dich. Komm.“ Sie packt meinen Arm und zieht mich zu dem Rest der Gruppe. Ilir schaut mich mit einem Lächeln an. „Auch schon da, Steff?“ Ich lächle zurück. Ilir nimmt Marie zur Seite, küsst sie. Traurig schaue ich einen Moment zu den beiden, bevor ich mich an Sarah wende. Ihre Haare sind kurz und fallen glatt herunter. Sie war auch hübsch, ohne frage. Aber sie war nicht Marie. Ich mochte Marie schon immer, ich kannte sie auch schon seit dem Kindergarten. Aber als mein Interesse an ihr wuchs, habe ich mich nie getraut sie auf dem Weg anzusprechen. Irgendwann hatte sie dann einen Freund, Ilir. Er ist groß, hat rote Haare und ein paar Sommersprossen auf dem Gesicht. Dies sei eins der Dinge, die sie an ihm mag, meinte sie einmal zu mir. Sie erzählt mir immer viel von ihrer Beziehung. Es tut mir manchmal weh, das zu hören. Aber ich will sie als Freundin behalten und nicht verlieren, also muss es so sein. Vor ein paar Wochen hat sie mich Sarah vorgestellt. Nach den ersten beiden Treffen meinte Marie, dass Sarah in mich verliebt wäre. Irgendwie kommt mir das unwirklich vor, seltsam einfach… Nun hat Sarah mich auf einen Besuch ins Disneyland eingeladen. Ich wollte nicht allein gehen und habe Ilir und Marie dazu vorgeschlagen. Sarah war einverstanden und wir wollten uns um 5 Uhr abends am Eingang treffen. Sarahs Vater arbeite hier und er hat uns zwei Zimmer in einem Hotel in der Nähe organisiert. Am ersten Tag wollten wir der Lichtshow am Abend zuschauen. Am zweiten Tag wollten wir uns hauptsächlich auf die Achterbahnen konzentrieren. Ich hatte gehört, dass die „''Space Mountain 2''“ ziemlich beliebt ist, aber ich schweife ab… „Wollen wir dann rein gehen?“, fragt Marie. „Jup, es ist schon spät. Wenn wir die Lasershow noch sehen wollen, sollten wir mal rein“, meint Ilir und schlendert mit Marie Arm in Arm zum Eingang. Ich nicke und tapse etwas unbeholfen den beiden nach. Sarah läuft neben mir. Sie lächelt mich an, ich lächle zurück und wir betreten gemeinsam das Schloss. 'Akt 1 - Die Wahrsagerin' „Hallo meine lieben Kinder! Willkommen im Disneyland. Das Land, in dem alle Träume wahr werden! Kommt näher. Kommt herbei. Wir erfüllen Wünsche allerlei“, ruft eine Mickey Maus mit hell verstellter Stimme durch die Gegend. Sie zeigt mit den Armen in die Richtung eines kleinen Zeltes. Ich schaue zum Zelt. Das Zelt einer Wahrsagerin. „Wollen wir da mal hingehen?“, fragt Marie neugierig. „Sag mir nicht, dass du an diesen Humbug glaubst“, lacht Ilir. Auch Sarah beginnt zu kichern. Ich trete vor, als würde ich mich für etwas freiwillig melden. „Ich kann mit dir hingehen.“ „Och wirklich?“, fragt Marie mit einem fröhlichen Ton, „Gut, dann gehen wir.“ Sie nimmt meine Hand. Ihre Hand ist warm, angenehm und sie zieht mich zum Zelt. Als wir das Zelt betreten, kommt mir ein süßlicher Geruch entgegen. Der kleine Raum ist mit violetten Tüchern geschmückt. Eine alte Dame sitzt auf einem violetten Kissen, ihre Haare waren grau und zerzaust und sie lächelt uns an, als wir näher an den kleinen Tisch treten. „Es freut mich euch zu sehen. Aber ihr seid ja noch so jung, was könntet ihr euch denn wünschen?“ Wir wechseln einen Blick. Ich dachte, dass die Wahrsagerin erst einmal Fragen zu unserer Personen stellt oder so gar extra Geld zu verlangen (als ob der Eintrittspreis nicht genug wäre). Aber ok, fangen wir einfach mal an. „Ihr glaubt nicht an die Kraft der Wünsche, oder?“, fragt die alte Dame mit einem Lächeln, bevor ich mir einen Wunsch überlegen konnte. „Ich schon!“, sagt Marie in einem bekräftigten Ton. „Ich auch“, stimme ich zu. Die alte Dame wendet sich an mich. „Du klingst unsicher, mein Junge. Versuche es als erstes.“ Ich knie mich vor den kleinen Tisch und die alte Dame nimmt meine Hand. Sie lächelt immer noch, ihr Lächeln ist warm, aber irgendetwas verunsichert mich an ihr. „Stelle dir nun deinen sehnlichsten Wunsch vor und er wird geschehen. Denke nur an deinen Wunsch und an nichts anderes mehr.“ Ich nicke und schließe meine Augen. Ich stelle mir das Gesicht von Marie vor. Wie sie vor mir steht, mit ihren roten Lippen und wunderschönen braunen Augen. Ich stelle mir vor, wie meine Arme ihren zierlichen Körper umschließen und sie ihren Kopf nach oben legt, bereit für einen Kuss. „Du kannst deine Augen wieder öffnen“, höre ich die Frau sagen. Schlagartig öffnen sich meine Augen und ich sehe wieder in das Gesicht der alten Dame. Sie fasst mit ihrer Hand in meinen Nacken und drückt meine Stirn an ihrer. Dabei spricht sie eine Zahl seltsamer Formeln. In dem Moment weiß ich, was mir so großes Unwohlsein auslöst. Es sind ihre Augen. Besser gesagt, ihre Augenlider, auf denen noch einmal Augen tätowiert sind. Selbst als die Dame blinzelte, wirkte es so, als würde sie mich die ganze Zeit beobachten. Sie ist nun fertig mit ihren Formeln und lässt meinen Kopf los. Ich starre sie für einen Moment nachdenklich an, starre ihr in die Augen, auf die Augenlider. „Steff?“, höre ich Marie sagen. Ich schrecke auf und blicke mich um. Marie steht immer noch am Zelteingang. „Ilir kam kurz zu mir, er hat gesagt, dass die Show jeden Moment beginnt. Wir müssen jetzt leider gehen.“ Ich stehe auf, bedanke mich bei der Wahrsagerin und verlasse das Zelt. Draußen atme ich die frische Luft ein. Es fühlt sich an, als wäre ich Jahre darin gewesen. Der süßliche Geruch weicht von mir, während Marie und ich zu der großen Bühne rennen. 'Akt 2 - Die Show' Wir sitzen in der vorderen Reihe. Ich frage mich, wie Sahras Vater wohl diese Plätze für uns freihalten konnte. Aber wenn ich es mir genau überlege, so viele Menschen sind gar nicht da. Nur ein paar in den hinteren Reihen, aber ansonsten ist es ziemlich leer dafür, dass wir hier im Disneyland sind. Ich dachte, die Tribünen wären vollkommen überfüllt, aber das… „Willkommen bei unserer Show“, höre ich eine Mickey-Maus-Stimme sagen. Ich schaue auf. Die Mickey Maus steht nun auf der Bühne und gestikuliert wild mit den Armen. „Wir hoffen, sie werden die Vorstellung genießen und wünschen ihnen viel Spaß.“ Nach einer Verbeugung verließ die Maus die Bühne. Eine Musik ertönt. Zuerst etwas nachgiebig, aber immer stärker werdend. Ich kenne diese Melodie. Disneyland war für dieses Lied berühmt. Eine Puppe betritt die Bühne. Ich sehe, wie sie mit Schnürenthumb|266px gelenkt wird. Der Vorhang öffnet sich und offenbart ein Orchester von mechanischen Puppen. Sie alle singen das Lied das Lied „It's a small World after all“. Die Puppen tanzen, kommen zusammen, gehen auseinander, treffen sich in der Mitte und laufen vor die Bühne. Dort verbeugen sie sich. Für einen kurzen Moment sehe ich so etwas ähnliches, wie ein Zucken im Gesicht der Puppe. Aber… halt das kann unmöglich sein. Ich hätte schwören können, ein Lächeln gesehen zu haben. Außerdem schienen die Augen für einen Moment aufgeblitzt zu haben… Nein, ich muss mir das eingebildet haben. Ich schüttle den Kopf. Als ich wieder aufblicke, kommt ein erwachsener Mann mit einem lilanen Mantel auf mich zu. Er vollführt eine Drehung und lächelt dann ins Publikum. Die Musik stoppt. „Hallo, ich bin bin der Puppenkönig. Ich führe sie durch diese Show und hoffe auf ein gutes gelingen!“, seine Stimme klingt hell, beinahe kindlich, „Gibt es irgendjemand, der sich freiwillig meldet?“ Wir tauschen unsere Blicke aus. Mit einem breiten Grinsen meldet sich schließlich Ilir. „Komm zu mir, mein Junge“, fordert ihn der Puppenkönig auf und Ilir steht auf und steigt die Treppe zur Bühne hoch, „Wie fandest du meinen kleinen Tanz?“, fragt der Puppenkönig. „Ziemlich cool“, gibt Ilir kurz zurück. „Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat. Weißt du, das hier sind ganz besondere Puppen, Ich habe sie mit meinen eigenen Händen erschaffen, deshalb gehorchen sie mir aufs Wort. Sie haben Vertrauen in mich, ich habe Vertrauen in sie, hast du Vertrauen in sie?“ Er nickt mit einem unsicheren Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Toll, dann werde ich dir jetzt etwas Tolles zeigen.“ Er dreht schlagartig dem Publikum den Rücken zu und greift in die Dunkelheit. Ein Tuch fällt herunter und im, inzwischen aufgekommenen, Mondlicht spiegelt sich das silberne Metall der Guillotine. Etwas überrascht tritt er zurück. „Du brauchst keine Angst haben“, gibt der Puppenkönig in seiner kindlichen Stimme zurück, „Solange du den Puppen vertraust, werden sie dir nichts antun.“ Geschockt starre ich auf den Mann. Halt, welcher kranke Mistkerl würde denn eine echte Guillotine in eine Show mit einbringen? Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn. Etwas beruhigter lehne ich mich auf dem Stuhl zurück und meine Ruhe scheint auch auf Ilir überzugreifen. Der Puppenkönig führt ihn zur Vorrichtung. Ilir folgt ihm ohne zu zögern. „Setz dich doch, setz dich doch“, meint der Puppenkönig euphorisch. Ilir folgt der Bitte und setzt sich auf die Platte. Behutsam drückt der Puppenkönig mit seiner flachen Hand den Oberkörper von Ilir herunter. Beinahe entspannt lässt sich Ilir von den Puppen einschnallen und der Puppenkönig wendet sich nun an das Publikum. „So meine lieben Damen und Herren. Das Leben unseres Freiwilligen hängt nun wortwörtlich am seidenen Faden“, kichert er und Scheinwerfer zeigten auf im Licht glänzende Fäden, die sich vom Boden, bis zur messerscharfen Metallvorrichtung ziehen. Eine kleine Puppe betritt die Bühne. Es sollte wohl ein kleines Mädchen darstellen und die Bewegungen liefen ziemlich flüssig, kaum mechanisch. Das einzige, was mich davon abhielt, sie für einen Mensch zu halten, war ihre Porzellanhaut und ihre großen schwarzen Augen, in denen ich mich beinahe verlor. Es war wirklich eine wunderschöne Puppe. „Das hier ist meine Assistentin Annabelle. Begrüße die Leute doch einmal für uns.“ Sie starrt ins Publikum, starrt mir in die Augen. „Hallo“, gibt sie in einer verzerrten Stimmlage von sich. Ein Staunen durchflutet das Publikum und für einen Moment sieht es so aus, als würde die Puppe etwas rot anlaufen. Vielleicht eine Wärmefunktion. Ich weiß nicht, aber schöner Trick. „Annabelle, könntest du bitte diese Schere hier nehmen?“, fragt der Puppenkönig und streckt ihr eine Schere entgegen. Annabelle nimmt diese stumm entgegen und drückt sie gegen die Brust. „Annabelle wird jetzt einen Faden, nach den anderen durchschneiden und wenn mein Freiwilliger an sie glaubt, dann wird sie auch nicht den Faden treffen, der ihm zum Verhängnis werden könnte. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Spaß.“ Misstrauisch starre ich die Puppe an, die nun ruckartig ihren Arm hochzieht, um einen Faden mit der Schere einzufädeln. Die Musik „it's a small World after all“ spielt nun wieder leise und geheimnisvoll im Hintergrund. Eine dunkle Stimmung breitet sich aus, als die Schere den ersten Faden trennt Fehlalarm, der Faden war es nicht. Erleichterung breitet sich in Ilirs Gesicht aus. Auch ich werde nun etwas ruhiger, aber da ist noch ein anderes Gefühl... war das... Wut? Der zweite Faden wird durchgetrennt. Ein erstauntes Stöhnen durchdringt den Raum. Die Musik wird immer schneller, ist aber immer noch melodisch zu den Bewegungen von Annabelle. Sie fädelt den dritten Faden ein. Ilir lächelt nun etwas, nervös aber dennoch. Das starke Gefühl, dass sich von meinem Magen in meinen ganzen Körper ausbreitet, wird immer stärker. Unbezwingbar fängt mein gesamter Körper an zu zittern. Der dritte Faden wird durchtrennt, er zieht sich auseinander. Ansonsten passiert nichts, natürlich nicht. „So, da unsere Annabelle bestimmt mittlerweile müde ist, kann vielleicht jemand aus dem Publikum sie ablösen", schlägt der Puppenkönig erfreut vor. Annabelle nickt, gibt den Puppenkönig die Schere und verlässt die Bühne. „Einer der Fäden wird das Leben dieses Jungens beenden. Wer von euch will den letzten Faden durchschneiden und damit diese Sache beenden?" Stille. Keiner meldet sich. Keiner traut sich auch nur, einen Mucks von sich zu geben. Bevor ich mich versehe, stehe ich auf. Meine Beine wackeln und mein Blick wirkt wie ein Tunnel. Ich achte nicht auf Marie,nicht auf Ilir, nicht auf Sarah oder das Publikum. Mein ganzer Verstand, meine ganze Welt fokussiert sich nur auf den Puppenkönig. „Sieht so aus, als hätten wir unseren Freiwilligen gefunden", stellt dieser zufrieden fest und grinst. 'Act 3 - Mein Part' Ich stehe auf, steige die Treppe hoch und befinde mich schließlich auf der Bühne. Alles geschieht wie im Traum. Der Puppenkönig tritt zu mir, flüstert mir etwas ins Ohr: „Der nächste Faden wird ihn retten, der letzte sein Verderben sein. Doch spielst du denn den tollkühnen Recken oder holst du dir die holde Maid?" Ein kurzer Blick zu Marie. Ihr Haar glänzt so wunderschön im Mondlicht. Ihre Lippen sind rot wie Blut. Moment, Blut? Bevor ich wieder richtig zu mir komme, stehe ich bereits vor der Guillotine und... durchschneide den letzten Faden. Schreie wecken mich endgültig aus meiner Trance. Flüchtende Menschen, Panik. Etwas rollt vor meine Füße, es starrt mich an. Es kommt mir bekannt vor. Was ist passiert? „STEFFEN, WAS HAST DU GETAN?" Ich drehe meinen Kopf, blicke zu Marie. Sie sieht gerade etwas hässlich aus. Sie weint, ihre Augen sind rot, ihre Lippen geschwollen. Sie zittert am ganzen Körper. „D-das wollte ich nicht", stottere ich. Halt, war das wirklich wahr? Ein lautes Lachen erfüllt den Bühnenbereich. Es unterbricht das Chaos. Das Wirrwarr, das ich ausgelöst habe. „Meine lieben Damen und Herren, ich hoffe ihnen hat die Show gefallen. Meine Puppen werden sich nun um ihre Wenigkeit kümmern", gibt der Puppenkönig bekannt und grölt weiter. Sein Lachen ist mitreißend, ansteckend. Ich beginne ebenfalls zu kichern. Puppen laufen auf die Bühne, springen auf die Sitzbänke und stürzen sich auf das Publikum. Ich beobachte, wie ein paar Puppen Sarah die Haut abziehen und ihre Köpfe in Sarahs Wunden vergraben. Sie sind gierig, fast schon einnehmend. Ein Tippen auf meiner Schulter. Überrascht drehe ich mich um und eine 15 cm lange Klinge aus purem Stahl begrüßt mich mit ihren Anblick. „Du willst das Mädchen doch, oder?", fragt der Puppenkönig. Ich nicke. „Dann hol sie dir Kleiner!" Ich nehme das Messer entgegen. Es fühlt sich gut in der Hand an. Es strahlt fast eine Vertrautheit aus, eine gewisse Wärme... Dann renne ich die Treppen runter, laufe zu Marie. Als ich ankomme starrt sie mich nur geschockt an. „Steff, alles ok mit dir?" Meine Hände zittern, als ich mit dem Messer langsam auf sie zu gehe. Um mich herum ist das reine Chaos. Die Puppen zerfleischen die wenigen Menschen, weiden sie aus und erfreuen sich an deren verwesenden Leibern. Nichtsdestotrotz fand ich entspannend. Der Anblick davon lässt mich mit einer derartigen Ruhe überströmen, dass ich zuerst nur für diesen einen Moment leben will: Für das Chaos. Doch nun muss ich meinen Part zum Chaos beitragen. Ich starre Marie an. Die Trauer in ihrem Gesicht ist der Angst gewichen. „Ich liebe dich", flüstere ich, „Ich habe dich seit dem ersten Moment geliebt, seit wir uns das erste Mal gesehen haben. Ich habe solange auf dich gewartet. Jetzt sollst du nur mit gehören!" Mit jedem meiner Worte habe ich mich ihr einen Schritt genähert. Nun stehe ich vor ihr. Ihre Augen sind nicht mehr rot, nicht mehr traurig. Sie sind nur überrascht. Ich nehme ihre Taille, ziehe sie an mich ran und mein Kopf nähert sich ihrem. Sie kommt mir entgegen, wir küssen uns. Unsere Lippen berühren sich, als die Welt verschwimmt. Unsere Lippen berühren sich, als die Welt im endgültigen Chaos versinkt. Sie berühren sich, als ich ihr den Bauch aufschneide. Wir gehen zusammen in die Knie. Unsere Lippen berühren sich ein letztes Mal, bevor das Leben aus ihr entweicht. 'Epilog' „Na Kleiner? Hattest du Spaß mit deiner Freundin?", höre ich die kichernde Stimme des Puppenkönigs sagen. Ich starre Marie an. Sie ist immer noch schön. Auch wenn sie jetzt tot ist. „Du bist gut in deinem Geschäft. Das Morden passt zu dir", redet er weiter, „Willst du für mich arbeiten?" Aufmerksam drehe ich meinen Kopf zu ihm. „Für Sie arbeiten?" „Präzise mein Junge. Du hast Blut geleckt, was den Tod angeht. Gib es zu. Tja, bei mir kannst du einmal in der Woche ein paar Menschen umbringen, ohne geschnappt zu werden. Ansonsten wärst du nur wieder so ein kleiner Möchtegern-Mörder, wie es sie überall gibt. Die Polizei hätte dich spätestens nach deinem dritten Mord." Ich starre auf den Boden. „Ich will aber keine deiner Puppen sein", gebe ich trotzig zurück. „Ach Kleiner, davon war dich nie die Rede. Du bist keine einfache Puppe. Du bist etwas Besonderes. Komm zu mir, ich werde dich großziehen wie einen Sohn. Ich werde die alles zeigen, was ich beherrsche und ich werde dir einen neuen Namen geben." Er reicht mir die Hand. Soll ich das wirklich tun? Soll ich mein altes Leben, hierfür aufgeben? Ein neues Leben anfangen? Ein neues Leben mit meiner neuen Leidenschaft: dem Töten. War es das wert? Ich ergreife die Hand des Puppenkönigs. „Schön, dass ich dich gefunden habe. Mein kleiner Puppenprinz." Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit